Velvet Room Attendants
by junkosakura01
Summary: Marie was curious to where the singing voice was coming from in the Velvet Room. She, together with Margaret, Theo, and Elizabeth, went through an unexplored door, different from their guests' doors, that's been long untouched.


With their Master Igor on another agenda, the three siblings were busy doing something to keep them busy. Elizabeth found another interesting find for her to tease Theodore again, while Margaret watches them.

Marie is on another side of the elevator-like Velvet Room doing her own business while watching the three. She busily spends her time writing poetry and keeping Theodore away when he stops to look at her poems. All is well until Marie hears a beautiful song faintly in the room.

"Hey…" Marie stops writing, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Margaret responds.

"That song… Was someone else singing in this room? Rather, who's the lady singing it? I think I also heard before when I was in the limo…"

"I've been wondering that myself for quite a while now," Theodore said as he was pushing his sister Elizabeth away from clipping wooden clips onto his hair.

"That's…" Elizabeth finally stopped teasing Theodore, "Probably one of the other residents of this room. I've heard Master talked about it once."

"Huh…" Marie sighed. "Did you already meet her?"

"No, I don't think I haven't yet." Margaret replied.

"Same with me." Elizabeth and Theodore responded in unison.

"Well I think I'm curious. I wanna go and meet her even once now," Marie stands up and places her writing materials in her bag.

Not minding her companions' confused looks, Marie went towards a door that's a little different from the rest. This particular door has been left alone since who knows when and not even one of them minded trying to check what's on the other side.

"I think Marie has a good idea," said Theodore, "Why don't we look as well?"

The other two girls nodded and soon they followed Marie into the door after she went in.

The hallway they were walking on was quite different and a little mist was surrounding them. It was bright enough and for them to see where they're walking. Not too long until they found another door and opened it. Marie followed the sound towards this door.

"Excuse us…" Marie slowly opened the door. She gaped in awe as she sees another Velvet Room.

There were three other individuals in the room: a painter, a pianist, and a singer. Marie's curiosity was answered to who was singing the melody. It wasn't long when she noticed too that the lady singing was accompanied by the pianist. Since they were little far away, they could barely hear the piano at all.

The pianist kept on playing as he spoke, "Welcome, guests. You are the first four to have entered that's not any one of the chosen individuals. Or are you?"

"We're Velvet Room attendants," Margaret said, "We presume that you three are as well?"

"Indeed we are," the painter replied.

"What brings you all here~?" the lady said in a song. "I am Belladonna~"

"You can just call me Demon Painter."

"I called Nameless."

"Amazing~ She can speak in a song!" Theodore's eyes sparkled as he was awed by the performance. Seems like it's his first time seeing someone like in a musical.

All of them are amazed to see other Velvet Room residents. Since Igor wasn't around to supervise them, they took the opportunity to get to know each other.

"What brought you all here today?" Nameless asked.

"This young lady here heard Miss Belladonna's voice," said Margaret. "We came with her too because of it. But now that we've met you all, we're now curious as who you are."

"Alright." Demon Painter nodded. "How is Master Igor doing?"

"Master is alright," said Elizabeth, "But currently he's away; so now we're not sure of his status."

"Has he said anything to you?" Nameless asked again as he was playing.

"No?" Theodore asked as well.

"I wasn't in the Velvet Room for a while before now," said Elizabeth.

"Me as well," said Margaret. "Wait, Marie, you're always by yourself. Surely you've gone back when you did?"

Marie titled her head quizzically, "Hmm…"

"Marie."

"Ooh, I think he mentioned about seeing the new chosen person? I think."

"I believe that's true," Nameless said. "When Master leaves and spoke about a new individual, then there will be a new attendant by his side as well. It happened to us when you four arrived then."

"Ah, so that must be it," Elizabeth pondered. Mine was when sister arrived a year later."

"Then that must be it~ Master Igor has summoned~ A new individual to carry on~" Belladonna sang lovingly.

"I wonder who the next one is." Marie asked. "Will we meet the new attendants as well?"

"We believe so~ The answers you seek~ Will guide you~ Because we had met as well~"

"It's not long but we're glad to have met you," Margaret smiled. "We hadn't had the time to think of meeting the other residents. Rather, thought of them existed."

"Do not worry," Demon Painter said, "The mind is vast with knowledge and goals, but will reach a point to what it wants to accomplish."

"Forgive my rudeness but have you been singing all this time?" Theodore asks politely.

"I cannot remember~ For how long but yes~ Indeed I have~"

"How are the other individuals who came before?" Elizabeth asked next.

"Hmm… The first one was quite rebel-looking," said Demon Painter, "but he was kind-at-heart."

"The second one was handsome and he had a strong heart especially for his friends," said Nameless. "Same goes for the lovely woman with him but hers is in a different timeline."

"Another timeline… Just like ours, huh?" Elizabeth gave a confident look at Theodore.

"What were yours like~?"

"He's probably the third one Master Igor chose and was quite a lonely-looking boy, but he soon grew to cherish his friends even after his time." Elizabeth gave a sad yet warm smile.

"Ah, same with…though she was very cheerful and lively." Theodore showed them the same smile Elizabeth did. "Or should I also say that she's his polar opposite in a different time? But it's unfortunate that they had the same fate."

"The one I watched over is a confident one and he deeply cared for his friends as well. Isn't that right, Marie?" Margaret said. Marie answered with "Uh, yeah, right" and looks the other way.

"Everyone has a purpose and a role to fulfill," said Nameless, "and we do too as well."

"It's rather quick but we must leave for now. We need to watch over our areas." Said Margaret.

"W-We'll… We'll come back soon!" Marie said.

"We'd love to hear more when we return," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes, please do tell more stories," Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Do come back soon~" Belladonna smiled at them.

"Our doors will always be open for you and anyone," Nameless said.

Demon Painter held up his paintbrush instead of a farewell hand wave. As the other four had left already, he soon puts it down and revealed a completed image of them and their Master. "Time has no boundaries…surely someday time will bring everyone again and new individuals too."

-End.-


End file.
